Raising A Daughter
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: First Dragon Age Inquisition story. Based after the breach being closed for nine months and Cullen having married Lady Lena Trevelyan . They have a daughter and Cole told her she wouldn't survive the birth. Life grew difficult for Cullen Rutherford after losing Lena. But he also gained a daughter who's born blind. But learned how to fight. May change the rate for gore and swearin.
1. Chapter 1

Cullen married his wife, Lena Marie Trevelayn nine months after the breach was closed and she became pregnant. Cole was able to discern the baby's gender, and he told them rather plainly. "You are going to have a daughter Lady Rutherford, but..." He trailed off with his thought.

Lena asked him, "But what Cole? Is everything going to be alright?" The spirit of compassion sighed and answered her. "You won't survive the birth Lena, and Cullen will raise your daughter alone."

In bed that night, they discussed possible names for their daughter and the only one that they kept coming back to was Angel. As the months grew longer and tempers shorter, things kept getting in the way. But that is the way of things being rebuilt. Lelianna was made Divine and worked to reunite the Chantry with the Templers and the Mages, like Justina did before the breach was opened.

Finally, after many treaties settled and things worked out, Lena went into labor and Cullen was there, sitting behind her and giving her encouragement when she needed it. Both knowing that she would die giving birth to their daughter, whom they agreed on calling Angel.

Once the baby was born, Len breathed her last and went to join the Maker at his side for ever until it was time for her family to join Him at the proper time. Cole was able to help her cross the Fade while the mid wife and healers tended to the baby, whose cries could be heard throughout SkyHold. The midwife sighed and said,"She''ll be needing a feeding soon Knight-Commander, would you like me to find a wet nurse for her?"

Cullen was numbed after having his wife pass on but he knew that his daughter needed him and he answered the midwife."Yes, I think it would be the wisest course of keeping the babe alive." The next day, Lena's body was given to the earth. Everyone who knew her as the Inquisitior was there as moral support for both Cullen and the baby.

Angel was being held by her father as he cried silently while the Revered Mother said the Chant Of Light over the body of the bravest woman who had ever lived.


	2. Chapter 2

_After the burial early that morning, the scouts and soldiers went back to their normal routines while Cullen held his infant daughter in his arms. And everyone was there who helped deal with the Breach. And telling stories about her as well. And drinking in her memory. Iron Bull and the Chargers, Sera, Cole, Cassasandra, Blackwall, Dorian, Vivienne, Jospehne, The Divine and Solas. Varric was also there with the Seeker._

_Everyone was there to provide support for the widowed father and his daughter when the wet nurse gently took her and fed her while the healer told that she was born blind, but will be a warrior one day._

_Cullen swore and said,"Damn, I didn't even know that she was blind till now." Than, as an afterthought, he told the healer. "Lena had Scarlet Fever late within the pregnancy. Do you think it would have affected her as well?"_

_The healer sighed and answered. "Yes Knight-Commander, it would have affected her either way. She will have the aide of the Dread Wolf however. Along with the rest of the Dalish Gods and the Maker at her she will be a fine warrior one long as she learnes everything from dealing how to use a sword and shield and armor as well. I wouldn't be surprised if she went with the same style of arms and armor, just like her father."_

_Solas knew that if the Dread Wolf caught her scent, she would be protected by a group of wolves one day. And he approached the Knight-commander and asked him. "Would you like me to give the child a blessing Cullen? In the name of the Creators of course."_

_Cullen rubbed his neck and replied. "I wish you would Solas. To be honest, it frightens me to think that one day, she will be a warrior just like her mother and me. But, when she learns, everything has to be committed to muscle memory and she will also learn how to tend to her armor after a hard day's training along with her sword and shield."_

_Solas nodded in understanding and took the babe from the wetnurse and gave her a blessing in Elvish. "May the Dread Wolf protect you from any and all harm in your times of need little one. May He never lead you astray, and protect your heart from those who would break it. This is done to protect and guide you as the Creators will it and the Dread Wolf will come when called. Along with the Maker."_

_After the blessing was done, everyone within the room knew that the youngster was special, for she will become a warrior one day just like her father. However, there was a mark of the Dread Wolf that had appeared on her left shoulder. Clearly stating that she is now in the divine protection of the Dread Wolf Himself._


	3. Chapter 3

"Maker, it's been eight years ago today, since Lena died, and Angel is now a fine lass. Fierce, but loyal and true, oh Lena, if only you were here to see this and watch our daughter grow up," Cullen thought to himself as he watched Angel play with some of the refugee children in a game of tag.

A scout brought his attention back to the current meeting that he was having with Varric, Lelianna, and Josiphene to discuss possible troubled areas when there was a fight that had broken out between Mari and Angel.

Angel has fighting off Mari, after Mari jumped Angel and the two were going at it when Mari's mother, Anna, pulled them away from each other. Anna then asked them and the other children who had stopped their play,"What happened children? Who had started the fight?"

Angel showed better valor and far better respect to her elder when she answered for herself. "Ma'am, I was just minding my own business when Mari jumped me from behind. Now, I won't fight someone unless I have reason. She jumped me, and I wasn't even bothering her, or even gave her any cause to do so. And that's the truth Ma'am."

The other children agreed with Angel and Mari tried to pin the fight on Angel. She said"Mama, I was just content to play with the others when she hauled off and socked me for no reason."

However, one of the scouts concurred with Angel and said, "My lady, Angel had every right to defend herself When Mari just up and socked her. Wouldn't you agree Knight-Commander?" Cullen nodded in agreement with his hands on his daughter's shoulders when Anna clearly told her daughter what she should do. "Marianna, go and make up with Angel, and never let this happen again."

Cullen gently pushed Angel forward while Anna did the same with her daughter and the girls shook hands and made amends. Angel, however, felt like she had to give Mari a story. "Mari, I never truly knew my mother, since she died over eight years ago. It's just been Papa and me here at Skyhold. I truly do hope we can be friends."

Mari clearly understood and agreed with her saying. "Your story is my story Angel. However, I never truly knew my father. But, I hope that we can train together when the time comes."

They started training at age fifteen with the other recruits and they did well within Skyhold. A lot of what Angel had to learn, had to committed to within muscle memory for her to use the knowledge learned. Like shield bashing and deflecting a killing blow with her shield and using her sword to protect her side and her head from being hit as well. Everything was well taught by various teachers. And both are at the top of their classes together.

One a true sword and shield maiden taught by her father and others, and Mari, taught by Lady Vivenne and others who are truly mages. The two work better together than they do apart and they have often opted to work together as a small unit of sorts with an archer and another warrior as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Three years later, the girls both turned eighteen together and they had the day off from fighting the Venatori, for which they were happy for._

_Angel knows every inch of Skyhold and has a map of it within her head, which surprised Mari when she told that it was the same with others places that they went to. Like The Western Approach, Val Royuaux and countless other places as well._

_Later that day, Cullen had asked the blacksmith if he could make a suit of armor for Angel, the same color as his, but well built so that she could feel the blow of a sword or axe on it. And the blacksmith agreed to do it, with the proper measurements of course. The Knight-Commander laughed and replied, "I've already got them from Mari's mother, Anna right here for you my friend." And he got to work._

_The helmet, however, was going to be that of a wolf's head, because of the fact that his daughter has the protection of the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel watching over her, besides the Maker._

_The tunics were under padding for the armor being made for Angel. The girls were going over what they had learned when there was some sort of a horse drawn carriage getting closer, now Angel learned how to calm down frightened horses from her Uncle Blackwall and she did what he had taught her._

_She whistled for the horses' attention and she settled them down with some sugar cubes she had on her. Mari helped the young lady out of the carriage while her childhood friend removed the harnesses and got them to a water trough, where they drank and she brushed them off with some help from Master Dennett._

_The young lady was a Revered Mother in training and was looking for Angel Rutherford. And she asked for her by name as well. Mari sighed and said, "Revered Mother, the young woman who had calmed the horses down WAS Angel Rutherford, one of her uncles had taught her how to calm them down when they went off running because they were frightened by something."_

_She nodded in understanding and went to find her. Angel has often went to the arbor to tend to her mother's garden that she planted over eighteen years ago, and it has helped her greatly._

_Later on that day, after the young Revered Mother explained why she needed Angel, Cullen sighed and said, "That is a choice that only my daughter can make for herself young Mother, for she is eighteen, and is old enough to know her own mind."_

_Angel had thought about it and answered the Revered Mother, "Of course I'll come, Revered Mother, just as long as Mari gets to come with me. She is, how do I say this, my sighted guide when we aren't fighting off bears, wolves, Darkspawn, spiders, dragons, and the blighted Venatori as well."_

_The Revered Mother agreed to it and they got ready for the next day's travel to begin. Cullen knew that she was growing up and had done well with what she said to the Revered Mother, so for one last surprise of the day for his daughter, he guided her to the blacksmith's for her new armor, along with her sword and shield as well._

_Once she had settled the armor on her body, protecting her from serious blows, she settled the blade on her left hip, for she is righted handed, and placed the shield on her back. The shield itself, however, has Skyhold's Sigil on it and the helmet, has the appearance of the Dread Wolf on it for it's a Wolf Helmet, like her father's lion helmet._

_Once everything was placed in the proper way, she thanked her father for the arms and armor. He laughed it off and said," I had to do something for my young wolf, who's leaving the den for the first time, on her own."_

_Angel blushed and replied, "Papa, I may be leaving the den for the first time in months that isn't centered around fighting that's true. But I will always be your little wolf pup, no matter how old I get."_

_After that. they spent what precious little time they had left together. Going over much of what she's learned and had committed to muscle memory and dealt with other problems. They left the next morning with the Maker's blessing and the Dread Wolf watching over them on the way to Oralis._


	5. Chapter 5

While Cullen remained in Skyhold, waiting for the others to arrive for an annual get together that has happened every single year since his wife's death eighteen years earlier. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, a tic of his that his daughter picked up.

Aside from that little shared tell that everyone was well accustomed to, Angel has one of her own little tics that she does, it being her standing against the wall and rubbing her hands together as well as rubbing her temples when something or someone was beginning to annoy her to no end.

Mari knows these three tics well, and she started to pay closer attention to her best friend since childhood. She gently nudged her mare closer to her stallion, whom she named Onyx, and she asked her, "Angel, are you alright? You are looking just a little worse for wear my dear."

Angel knew that Mari has her best interests at heart and told her the truth. "Oh Mari, I'm missing Papa terribly. I mean, he raised me back at Skyhold on his own, and well, this is the first time for me to be away from home."

And after telling her what was wrong, Angel felt much better for doing so. Finally, after they arrived at Val Royauex, the Revered Mother smiled and said, "Will you look at her? Isn't she a gem among cities?"

The girls have never felt more out of place than Angel did, for Mari is her sighted guide. And yet, she relies on Mari for describing the city and the people to her as well, which earned some giggles from both girls. The small group arrived at the chantry after the horses were tended to, and Angel grasped her helmet, holding it against her side when Mari gently took form her and stuck it on her friend's head, saying quietly, "Don't you think it would be better if you wore it dearest heart? It would make people fear and respect the members of the Inquisition, don't you agree?"

Angel smiled and replied, "Of course it would Mari, but as far as I know, no one knows who I am. At least, for now anyway, and I'm hoping to keep it that way for a few days at least."

This last was said while Angel was clasping her friend's left elbow and went to a half step behind her dearest friend since earliest childhood. They followed the young Mother to the Chantry where they met with the Divine Victoria for the next few weeks. They both knelt in front of the Divine when she raised them back up to their feet and embraced them both, one after the other.

Angel smiled and replied," It's good to be able to hear your voice again, Your Grace." As she removed her Wolf helmet and set it on a side table and Mari concurred with her. The Divine smiled and told them the truth about why they were there.

"The reason why you girls are here today, is for various reasons. But it's to show the common nobles here that things can and could be done within the right frame of mind. Still, I'm surprised that your father allowed you to come to Val Royauex with only Mari as a companion my dear."

That night, after hearing more of the story from the Divine, the girls ate dinner together and went to bed. They talked about the trip to the city from SkyHold and how things were going to go while there.


	6. Chapter 6

_Life within Val Royauex is rather stuffy and yet, fun at the same time. Everyone is always playing the Grand Game and the girls are humble servants of the Chantry there for the time being. Divine Victoria guided the girls to the castle where the Game truly takes off with the Empress Celene waiting for eager news of the war as well as news of the Inquisitior herself._

_Both Angel and Mari knelt in the presence of the Empress when she raised both of them to their feet and introduced them to her daughter, Mercy. They both managed to say "My Lady" before the music turned to dance. Mari was swept off by a young nobleman while Angel remained with the Empress and the princess._

_She told Celene the full story as well as her daughter and the Divine. And after finishing the tale, she revealed the mark, or what's left of it, on her left palm and stated rather simply. "My mother was able to transfer this powerful magic to me while within the womb My Lady, and I think that there was a reason she did so."_

_Morrigan agreed with her and said, "There is a reason Captain Rutherford. For you are her daughter and yet, you follow both the Maker and the Dread Wolf. Now, why is that I wonder?"_

_Angel asked her, "Have the voices told you to talk with me Lady Morrigan? Because, if so, then we have much to speak of. And SkyHold is still standing, and willing to have you call it home. If you wish."_

_After rescuing Cullen's daughter for a while, Morrigan explained why the voices told her to come to the ball thrown for her mother that night. "They tell me that you are in danger from everyone who plays the game. Espeically her mother,Anna, for indeed she corrupted her daughter to the point where she will die tonight, but you won't. For I will defend your honor little one, as long as you provide me with the much needed information of the Blighted Venatori within The Western Approach and we will deal with them, you and I." _

_Angel agreed and gave her the much needed information when someone called for her by name. It was Mari, whose mother wanted her dead since she was a child. Sadly, Mari, the real one, died within infancy and Angel believed in Morrigan's warning and killed the imposter with a simple sword thrust._

_She told the Divine what had happened and that she and Morrigan were headed to The Western Approach for a while, to deal with the Venatori there. However, she needed to send her father a letter and she did so, without a lot of aide. _

_The letter was sent by courier with some Templer protection, to make sure that it got to it's final destination at Skyhold. The Divine told her this as well. "I will deal with Cullen's fury for you child, for you are truly special in more ways than one, and may both the Maker and the Dread Wolf guide you to new heights Angel."_

_The next morning found them both on the road heading in one direction, to The Western Approach to deal with any remaining pockets of damned Venatori._


	7. Chapter 7

Morrigan knew that Angel was upset about the Winter Palace and yet, she has hardly spoken of it. "Maybe, it's her way of coping with the events of the past few days," she thought to herself, and yet the girl is quite lively for it having been dealt with just the day before.

That night, they set up camp and Angel helped her with the tent and getting some firewood for the fire, all the while hoping that her father isn't mad with her for leaving the Chantry in Orlais.

That night, she rubbed her neck when Morrigan asked her about the tics. Angel thought about it for a moment and said to her, "I've been doing this tic for over eighteen years now, and the other two, well, I got those two started at age fifteen. So it's normal for me to do one of the three at some point or another Morrigan."

Finally, they arrived at the Western Approach and they dismounted at one of the camps where a young Elven mage was waiting for them He introduced himself as Anerien and that he was from the Dalish clan of Tearnay . Morrigan nodded in reply and said, "This young lady is Lena Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford's daughter, Angel. And she is filling in for her mother, who died over eighteen years ago."

Angel blushed as she removed her helmet and answered for herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Anerien, Wynne has often spoke of you in her letters to my mother. My mother was a mage within the Ostwick Circle of Magi. And papa, well, he's a warrior at SkyHold. Keeping the Inquisition forces together and getting some more recruits in almost daily."

The Elven mage nodded when he noticed that she was blind and they shared a look, speaking volumes. Angel felt the silence deepening when she stated rather simply, "Yes Anerien, I was born blind, but that hasn't stopped me from learning some healing magic and how to be a fine warrior. But what marks me as truly different here, however, is the fact the not only am I protected by the Maker, but by the Dread Wolf as well."


	8. Chapter 8

_Once the Venatori had been dealt with, they went back home to SkyHold, where Angel was going to get one hell of a dressing down from her father._

_However, once Cullen got started on it, she knew that she had to defend her heart and try to make the best of the argument. He was ranting about it too. "Angel, what were you thinking? Mari was your best friend since childhood. How could you kill her and then go off to The Western Approach with Lady Morrigan and deal with the Venatori?"_

_Angel knew that her temper was beginning to rise when she told him the reasons why she did what she felt that she had to do. "Papa, you weren't there at the Winter Palace when I dealt with Mari, she was possessed by a Pride demon since infancy. And her own mother was the one who was controlling her ever since then. And Lady Morrigan was there to warn me about it and that the voices told her to do so. And then after that was seen to, the reason why we went to The Western Approach Papa, was because of the fact that was not only the damned Venatori, but that we also had to meet with Anerien. An Elven mage from the Dalish who was at the Circle of Magi in Ostwick, as well as The Circle of Magi in Ferleden."_

_He still didn't understand the whole thing, and she was on the verge of tears when she clearly stated, "I hope that you're happy now Papa. That I'm under house arrest, and that I am now relived of my men." And she stormed out of the keep with her father right behind trying to calm her down when Varric stepped in and said. "Let her go Curly, she needs to calm down and have a good cry somewhere. Than, she'll come back around and want to talk about it. Only when she's good and ready to."_

_The Knight-Commander agreed and let his eighteen year old daughter go for the time being and had Morrigan explain the story further. It turns out that she was telling the truth about it all. Meanwhile, Angel was somewhere within the keep having a good cry about it when a lad named Mordecai found her._

_She wiped away her tears when the Qunari arrived and sat down beside his best friend. He asked her, "What's the matter Angel girl? Is someone bothering you again? Or just feeling blue?"_

_The young warrior smiled and answered her large friend honestly without anything trying to be a complete idiot. "To be honest Mordecai, I was placed under house arrest when I tried explaining everything to Papa, but he wouldn't even listen to me or to even a word that I said to him. I sent him a letter from the Winter Palace after killing Mari, because she was possessed by a Pride demon since her infancy. And her mother was controlling her ever since then. So now, I can't go anywhere without him knowing, as for Skyhold, I'm stuck here for good till this is over with._

_Mordecai nodded and replied, "I fully understand Angel, I was sent here to see if you wanted to help with some mages among the Qunari. But, we'll have to try to convince your father of letting you go with me."_

_They got to their feet and went back to the Keep when there was a war council convening when they were swiped up into it. They were quietly standing in a corner when they were mentioned, by name of course._

_The house arrest was lifted and she was allowed to go with the Tal-Vilshaoth Qunari mage and his folks back to the area where the mages are staying at the time. She stayed close to her other childhood friend while he lifted her off of her stallion, Onyx. Iron Bull knows the young girl well enough to keep her out of trouble for the time being._

_Now, Angel was freed for the time being, until she was guided through the camp to where the Chargers and stayed there for the duration of the mission that they were going to take care of. Angel was starting to believe within love and found it with Mordecai, of sorts. _

_The love of sorts, was a brother sister kind of love and she knew that she will find someone to fall in love with, one day and by the Maker's guiding hand as well. Krem also has a daughter, whom he named Maura and the girls got on well together and she became sighted guide to the blind warrior. They dealt with the remaining Venatori threat and Angel went home with a full report for her father to read. And Maura went home with her as well._


	9. Chapter 9

Angel knew that she was always different from the others since the day that she was born. And yet, once back home, she confronted her father about it, start to finish.

So, Cullen started to tell her the truth behind her mother's death over eighteen years ago. After rubbing the back of his neck however.

"Angel, your mother, she was truly excited to meet you when Cole told her that she wouldn't survive the birth. Later on, that same night, after doing some rounds at the tavern, she told me what he had told her earlier that day. And she honestly frightened, I could see it in her eyes, for she knew, deep within her heart, that she wouldn't survive it as well. And, well, Cole had just confirmed it for her. It was difficult for me to have lost her as a wife, but as a father, I also knew that I had to be the best that I could be for both our sakes, and well, it didn't seem to have worked out the way I've planned it."

Tears appeared in the young girl's eyes and she embraced her father saying, " I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused Papa, it's just, it's been hard on me, and yet, I didn't think that it was harder on you still. To this day I mean."

Cullen knew that he didn't need to be the Knight-Commander right than, but to be the father that his daughter needed him to be, and they stayed on the ramparts till her tears had subsided and he guided her back to the Keep where they could talk a little more before she went off to bed.

Angel may be blind, but, she knew something was off when they got to the Keep, everything was just too quiet when they heard screams from her bed chambers, the same ones her mother had used while leading the Inquisition during the war with the Templers, the Mages, and dealing with the Breach as well.

Everyone knew that there was an assassin after Lena over eighteen years ago, but she managed to have dealt a blow to her family by leaving a servant dead with a note attached to the body saying," You want to live, hand over the Inquisitior or everyone dies here." Everyone stayed up late till she showed them all off to bed saying, "We can get back to the whys and the hows and the wheres, but in the morning. Everyone is tired, even Papa and me, so let's drop it for the night and get cracking for some much needed rest."

Everyone agreed and left, while Morrigan stayed with the young captain for the night, for which both Cullen and Angel were grateful to the witch for that dark night. For when a Crow has been sighted, the others will coming pouring out of the woodwork for death and bloodshed.


	10. Chapter 10

_The next morning found everyone on edge during breakfast, including Cullen. Because he knew that the Hero Of Ferleden knew an Antivan Crow, whose name was Zevran sent to kill her, but he didn't succed and she allowed him to join their small company. And she seduced him to her way of thinking and he had stayed on after that._

_Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, was already at SkyHold when the Hero of Ferelden arrived. The arcane warrior's name, of course, was Liara and Zevran was with her as well. They were greeted by the Knight-Commander and his daughter at the gates when the Grey Warden gently took the girl's hands into her own and saw the scars on her palms of learning how to fight and defend herself from any and all attackers._

_Zevranwas talking to her father,explaining that he had never sent anyone after his wife eighteen years ago, or even late last night, to kill his daughter. They are renegade assassins going after those who have high bounties on their heads for some unknown reason while the Grey Warden taught Angel something a little more._

_She said, "Angel, let the way you stand while fighting say, come and get me while you move from one stance into another. Here, let me guide you through them step by step," and she did so. And Angel took what the Warden had just taught her and placed it within her muscle memory when she heard the Grey Warden greet Morrigan._

_Morrigan smiled and said. "It's good to see you again, old friend. It seems that we parted company on the wrong foot, and yet, I'm surprised that Loghain wouldn't have anything to do with Ritual that I had suggested to you in the first place. But, at least, he died for what he had done and had dealt with the archdemon over 28 years ago, don't you think?"_

_The Warden agreed and the two went off to talk a little more privately while Angel went over to her father's side and listened to the report Zevran gave him._

_Now, armed with the name of the would be assassin, Sister Lelianna, went and told her scouts to be careful if they came across her again, for she is a shapechanger and will not worry about killing any of them. Angel felt better for having those cries the day before and she went about her way for the rest of the day, until nightfall anyway._


	11. Chapter 11

However, the Grey Warden, along with the king knew that the taint would not spare them any longer, and they both went to the Deep Roads to die fighting the darkspawn. Everyone was sad to lose them both, including the other Grey Wardens. The Hero of Ferleden had told Zevran to stay with the Inquisition and to protect the young captain from the other Antivan Crows.

Her marabari hound, Winter, whined, but stayed with his young mistress, for she imprinted upon him, but not within the same way as the Warden did. Liara had asked the young girl just one important question, and she answered it with the truth/ The question was this, "Will you let Zevran stay by your side as well as Winter? They will be loyal to you as they were loyal to me Angel"

The young warrior had replied thusly. "Of course Grey Warden, it's rare to have it done like this, but yes. I will let both Zevran and Winter by my side, for as long as they wish. And may the Maker guide you home with the guidance of the Dread Wolf Grey Warden."

The Warden's eyes were sad, but at least she was dealing with the taint with her brother Warden, Alistair, and they are heading to Orzammer to do it. That night, a vigil was kept for them both, for one who was the Hero of Ferleden and the other, who was the king, and who had twin daughters with Queen Anora ten years earlier.

Angel's voice was heard as plain as day, as she sang a simple song from her childhood. "May the dawn rise to greet you, for it will return to guide us through the day. And may the Maker truly guide you home, when it is your time. Let the stone catch you as you fall Grey Wardens, but know that we will pray for you."

She was walking back to her father's side when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. But she wasn't afraid, for she knew who it was. It was not only the Maker, but the Dread Wolf, and the two gently gave her a new directive of sorts. She had to go to the Circle of Magi, for some much needed aide in healing magics and herblism, to the dwarves, for some of the smith caste to train a new blacksmith, and to the Dalish for some hunters to train their archers the hunting skills needed for their needs at the time.

Angel knew that her father and everyone else within the room saw the figures as well as she felt them there and she agreed to do so. Zevran and Winter opted to follow her as an added defense against anyone willing to kill the young girl. They had gotten done with the mission and were going home when it began to rain hard. They found a small town called Honnleath, and they stayed there for the night.

They found the local inn and got a room to share for the night and Angel was able to get her armor off before it rusted off all together. And she dried it off and placed the oil into the leather and rubbed it in. Winter was happy watching her when she also dried him off with the towel that she used for her hair.

Zevran was watching the common room when Angel arrived at the table where he was sitting and she joined him. They talked about different things, but mostly stories about the Grey Wardens and the one that he fell in love with. She knew that it was going to be difficult for him, and she told him this. "Listen, Zevran, if you're ever feeling like you're wanting to talk to someone, I'm always willing to listen to what you have to say, no matter what it's about, or the hour of the day or night."

The elf smiled and replied, "I thank you Captain Rutherford, for your kind offer. But, I think within the foreseeable future, I just might do so."

And the two sat in comfortable silence until a fight had broken out over the dumbest little thing. He knew who had started the fight and had gotten Winter to stay where he was for the time being. Because of the fact that the young captain was born blind, but she was able to fight and defend herself with Winter guarding her from various directions.

Everyone was either too drunk, or were far too wise to stay and they all went home for the rest of the evening, and the inn was pretty much deserted until the morning when they left to continue on their way back to SkyHold. Angel was feeling the effects of the road, but she wasn't even aware that she was poisoned the night before and she collapsed within her private quarters. A maid had found her and managed to get her a healer as well as her father.

Once the captain had woken up, she calmed her father down by saying. "Papa, it wasn't Zevran, he was dealing with an idiot at the inn last night, before I found out that I was hit and poisoned. But, does anyone know what kind of poison it was? I'm still feeling a bit sluggish from it or something."

The healers knew what it was and saved her life for the time being, but no one knows what lies in store for even the bravest of hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel chose to learn the Templars' way and went into training when she was just a young girl, because her father was a Templar.

She excelled at it until she had graduated, at the top of her class of course. And her family was proud of her for it. Josiephene had managed to get a small celebration planned for Angel and she was happy to mingle for a while, before her father rescued her from various nobles who had wanted her attention from the very beginning.

They took a walk around the battlements when she asked him about his Templar training. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before he told her the full story.

"Angel, I became a Templar here in Ferelden and that's because my family already had ancestors who were also Templars, it was within my blood as much as it is in yours. However, what makes you different Wolf Heart, is that fact the you combine both Mage and Templar together, in such a way that the two blend so well together, it's difficult to tell where one class ends and the other begins. But, that is what makes you tick my dear, and I, as a father, am truly proud to call you my daughter. Maker, you still look just like your mother, so much so, you could be her twin Da'len."

"Da'len," murmured Angel, "I like the sound of that Papa. No matter how old I get, I'll always be your baby girl." And the two embraced, for theirs is a bone so rare and strong, it's hard to separate the two for long, for it seems that they do think alike.

And they went back to the party. Zevran was talking with Lelianna about becoming one of her scouts when Winter stepped in front of his new mistress and growled at an intruder within their midst. Angel calmed him and called to the stranger, "It's alright, Winter won't harm you anymore than I would Adraia."

The young elf approached the captain and asked, "How did you know that he wouldn't have harmed me mistress? He looks plenty vicious to me."

The girl laughed and replied, "He'll listen to me when I tell him not to my friend. How are you?"

The two embraced and she told the tale within moments while the Queen's guards helped her out of the saddle, and Angel welcomed her Queen and her twin daughters to SkyHold, asking, "Is there anything I could do for you My Lady?"

The Queen sighed and answered her question without really thinking it through," I was hoping for some Templars to come to the castle, now after Alistair gone to the Maker's side, I'm needing some help."

Cullen sighed and began to rub his neck, knowing full well that the Templars weren't going anywhere without orders when Angel told her. "My Lady, I would be honored, if you would have a blind Templar who's a captain of a small group of chevaliers with you as you and your daughters return to the castle."

She knew there would be repercussions from her choice for doing so. And there were a few from it but not many. The Knight-Commander knew that his eighteen year old daughter needed a chance to get out and see the world while she was still young. So to speak, and be able to learn how to dance and sing as well. So they went back to the castle the next day, after many heartfelt good-byes and love being sent with her.

That night, Cullen thought about using the lyrium all over again, but he remembered the promise that he had given to Angel's mother over eighteen years ago. To never use it, unless he had to and he won't until it's time for him to do so. And he left the box where it was for the time being.

Being a Templar entails going after mages who run from the Circle and killing apostates, but she never had that problem yet, and when she went after Jowan, she convinced him after the problems at Redcliffe, to return to the Circle and try to make amends with them. And he had agreed to do so, along with other mages who were following him as well.

The young woman is a fine diploment when she is needed to be, and she is always willing to listen to reason on various other subjects as well. Angel has also made friends with the twins, Maura, who looks just like her mother over again, and Anna, who is her father's daughter. She explained to them why touch is such an important fact of her life. " The reason is this My ladies, I'm blind and have been since birth, but I haven't let that stop me. And my sensivite fingers have never even failed me once on something. Ever. Now, let's get ready for bed, and we will continue to talk in the morning."


	13. Chapter 13

_Angel has always known that she was destined for something far greater then dealing with a Templar for the Chantry, but she didn't know what, until the night that she began to have visions for her destiny. Sent from the Maker himself. She has often heard of Sister Lelianna's vision over twenty eight years before for the Hero of Ferelden's part of ending the blight and her joining the group._

_But these visions are different, for one, she is able to see what is being shown, by a dragon of such legnedary magic and of such high aloofness, that they had also been bonded as she was just an infant of sorts. The high drake asked her within her mind's eye of course, "Do you know who I am little one?"_

_To which Angel replied saying, "No, but I believe that you were the Guardian of the Altar of Mythal, who is also known as Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds, and Morrigan's mother. You fought my mother over eighteen years ago with the dragon whom Coryphious had with him at the time, am I correct in assuming so?"_

The drake nodded in agreement and told her this,"Your mother, she knew that we had a deal long before we fought at the altar because of the voices within her head, they inhabit your head as well my dear, and we will help you with understanding them. To a degree, for we cannot interfere for too long each time you hear them. For they will guide you within her footsteps. But, there is a slight... problem. You must do this alone, for you are the only one with them within your head, and the three of us to guide you. Therefore, you must leave quickly with only one of the chevaliers that you trust the most to guide you through the crowded streets of any and all towns and cities you come to Angel."

_She knew that the queen would understand and left a fair amount of letters for her father with the scribe who knew her since she was but just a child, and the one chevalier that she had picked, was of course named after the first king of Ferelden. Cailan. The two knew that they could be in trouble for deserting their post, but the queen was truly understanding of the girl's situation and allowed them to go and do what she needed to have done, while the others remained there for the time being. Loghain was placed in charge of the group, and he's the twin brother of Cailan. How, as the weeks went by and the visions became far more numerous, Angel told her father about it and about the love that she has felt for Cailan since the day that they met.  
_

_She asked him this question. "Papa, were there butterflies in the pit of your stomach when you met mama over eighteen years ago?"_

_The laughter was unexpected, but she knew that he hadn't laughed in what seemed like years, and after wiping away some tears. Cullen answered his daughter's question with the honest truth. "When I met your mother, Angel, yes. I did have butterflies within the pit of my stomach when we first met, but we both knew that we were right for each other, even after the damned Breach in the sky was finally closed. But, we also lost a lot of men, and yet, their families are safe because of their honorable deaths and have stayed on as healers, teachers, and companions to many of those who lost everything because of it." _

_And she knew that maybe the Maker was trying to tell her that Cailan is the one for her while his twin was looking at Roseanna. And the two had gotten married while Angel dealt with her fears of the unknown and worked with both the Dragon, the Dread Wolf and the Maker guiding her from place to place, dealing with any and all remaining Venatori and being a beacon of hope. But, there is one who is lusting after the young captain, and his name is Soseth, a king of Starkhaven. Who knew the girl's weakness, her mother's family._


	14. Chapter 14

_Now, after the hell that Angel had went through to get some help for SkyHold, she came home to the place of her birth for the second time. Knowing full well that the queen will want her back home in the castle, but the young woman hates every minute of the Grand Game that all of the bloody nobles play together._

_And yet, she has never truly learned how to dance, save when she was learning how to walk and someone was playing a lute at the time. She was two or three and just doing what young toddlers do, too many things at once, and she always fell on her tail, but she also kept getting back up and trying again until she had finally gotten it right. And while doing so, made everyone laugh and smile._

_Cullen saw the state Angel and Cailan were in when they returned home for the time being, and they both took hot baths to relax aching joints and to get their armor repaired and cleaned up. The stallion, Onyx, was standing in the pasture when Lilly, Cailan's mare, was placed with him._

_She gave a report to her father as well as Sister Lelianna and Joseiphene and she clearly told them. "But I've got to do this Papa, the Maker told me to, and if anyone here objects, get over it. I'm not going to let them down, or anyone else here. But, what I've been told is this, to take only one of my Orelisan chevaliers with me. And go where ever Mama was before she died."_

_Now, no one could argue with her there. But she knew that there will be a discussion with her father that night, before bed. And she was right._

_The Knight-Commander knew that she couldn't ignore the Maker's orders, and yet, he also knew that he couldn't keep her within the nest as it were. For when young birds are ready, their parents teach them how to fly, and once after learning how to fly, they get shoved out of the nest to build one of their own with any and all mates they may have within the foreseeable future._

_He smiled to himself and told his little bird, "Be careful Angel, and always try to write home often. You'll always be my little bird. No matter where you are, my dearest heart, I'll always be watching over you no matter what."_

_Angel smiled and replied ,"I know that Papa. It's just, I've never done something like this without my chevaliers present. But, I think that between Cailan and I, we can draw a lot less attention, then when and if we waited for the others to arrive. They're still at the palace, protecting the queen and her daughters. Till I and or Cailan send for them."_

_They embraced and both went to bed. But there is always trouble waiting within the darkness. Something outside the ruins of Haven stirred itself from it's long sleep. Just waiting for it's wanted prey to come along. But until then, she will wait for Angel to come to her._


	15. Chapter 15

Angel has always known that she was different from many of the other children, for the reasons only known to her father, the Chantry, as well as the Maker and the Dread Wolf. For the Dalish have always said this as a fact of life for their clans, "May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent. For if he does, he will never leave you alone until he has claimed you for his master, Fen'Harel."

And she took that saying to her inner most hidden heart when she deiced to tell Cailan and the others about everything that she has ever known as a child to now. " Men, I know that I'm a bit wet around the ears for being a young captain, but this has been my strong suit since I have ever graduated from the Templars' training. Many of you have the self same skill set as I do, but I'm able to see things that others cannot. I'm a seeress just like Andraste was, before she died by being put to the flame. But, I will not ask you, any of you, to follow me if you do not do so, I will most certainly understand if you men want to marry and have children."

But instead of leaving their young captain for fear of losing their lives, all of her brave chevaliers chose to remain loyal and true to her until the Maker calls them to His side for ever. Now, that she has that off her chest. She opted to take a walk for most of the evening within SkyHold, ending up within the arbor. She started to attend to her mother's herbs and other plants when she heard footsteps behind her.

At first, Angel thought that it was either one of her mother's companions, her father and or any of her chevaliers when she was knocked out for some odd reason. She was standing within the Fade, when she met her mother's spirit, and she was told a great many things about being blessed with Maker given gifts of foresight, the visions, and having the Dread Wolf also guiding her inner most heart.

She was found and placed within her quarters when she had finally woken up. She slowly sat up and asked. "What happened? And how within the Maker's name did I get here?"

Blackwall told her what had happened as best as he could and asked, "Do you remember what happened Angel girl? Was there someone there in the arbor with you?"

Angel thought about it for a few moments when she stated rather simply, "I was taking a walk after telling my men that I would understand if they wanted to leave the chevaliers and have families of their own, but they opted to remain with me because I also told them that I'm a seeress and am able to see things others don't. Well, I ended up in the arbor and started to attend to my mother's herb garden when someone knocked me out. At first, however, I thought it was one of mama's companions, papa, or one of my chevaliers. But everyone usually lets me know that they're there before I try to punch them for startling me, so no, I don't know who else was there with me."

Cole shared a look with Blackwall and Cullen before nodding in silent agreement and leaving to do what he did best' find out more about what had happened while she filled in her father and the others within the room what she had seen within the Fade. And after doing so, she said to no one in particular, " Find the elf who is lost, and he will lead you to the Dread Wolf."


	16. Chapter 16

Angel knew that there was trouble brewing over the horizon, but she didn't know what kind of trouble. The drake, that had helped her mother eighteen years ago, kept within almost constant contact with her along with the Maker and the Dread Wolf. One day, however she began to wonder why the Dread Wolf was also watching over her even though she's human. And she asked her father about it.

"Papa," she started, "why is the Dread Wolf also watching over me along with the Maker?" He knew that he had to tell her the truth and he did so.

"When your mother died Angel, we had to do something to protect you somehow. And later on that day, Solas asked if he could give you a traditional Dalish blessing and I agreed with him. And so, he gave you the blessing and well, I guess that's how the Dread Wolf had caught your scent. That's how he finds you, he gets hold of your scent and he will never leave you for as lonf as you live baby girl. He'll haunt you forever. And he will always guide you towards your destiny while the Maker gives you the visions you've been having for years now."

She nodded in understanding but asked him one last question. "Papa, why didn't you tell all of this when I was a child?"

"Because I had asked him not to Da'len," replied Solas from behind them. The two almost jumped out of their skins when he did that, but they knew that it was good to hear his voice again.

Solas continued the tale. "When she had died Da'len, I knew that she wanted me to perform the blessing for you, because she asked me. Nay, begged me if I would do so. Because she saw some unwanted problems when you turned eighteen, due to the fact that you are known as a seeress, and as an arcane warrior. Because of the fact that you are both mage and templar. Warrior and healer."


	17. Chapter 17

Angel knew that she was living on a prayer when she sent it to the Maker, asking for guidance and understanding when she felt the Dread Wolf's presence. She knew better than to run and she remained where she was until Fen'Haerl had gotten to her and whined. As if to say, "Come with me Da'len, we have a long way to go and not enough daylight to do it."

She nodded and replied, "Of course Fen'harel." And she had let her father know that something had come up that she had to deal with and fast. He knew what she meant and said, "Please be careful Angel, the Dread Wolf is one of the Dalish Gods, and yet he is willing to guide you to the place where you need to be, at least take Cailan with you as well."

And she did take Cailan. Loghain preferred training the others to getting better with what they're familiar with at the time, and helping the Knight-Commander with all of the new recruits who want to learn how to fight like a chevalier. The group left, Fen'Harel, Cailan and Angel got started early that morning and arrived to where they need to be before dark. Angel could feel the magic flowing from the ruins and yet, she's also sensing something far more ancient. Something sinister and far darker than is normal for a Templar to deal with on her own.

The prayer was replayed in her mind when she sensed the being who was watching them, it wasn't Morrigan or her mother, Flemeth, but rather her mother's spirit guiding them to the center of the ruins. She told Cailan as much, "Cailan, I think it's my mother's spirit who's guiding us to the center of the ruins. But for what purpose, I've yet to figure out."Cailan knew whom she was talking about because he saw her mother's spirit right in front of them.

Fen'Harel knew that the two were in good hands and they departed ways for the time being. Once at the center of the ruins, however, they found her mother's armor and she put it on, when they arrived home, however, everyone had just stopped what they were doing and stared at Angel. Because of what she was wearing at the time.


	18. Chapter 18

_Angel knew what it would mean for her, while wearing her mother's armor. But it's blacker than pitch and she's wearing it because of the fact that her mother owned it before she did._

_And now, well, she's wearing it with the Wolf helmet. Everyone knew that her temper was always cold as ice or hotter then the cooking fires at night, but they all loved her for who she was. She told the whole story to the others that night. _

_The armor itself, however, is of Templar make, but what makes it different, however, is the fact that it has dragon magic imbued within it to the very core. _

_"Life is worth living for the risks," continued Angel. "And besides, mama guided both Cailan and me to it. Therefore, I'm going to be wearing it until it's time to pass it on."_

_That night, Cailan told his twin brother his feelings for Angel and they understood each other pretty since birth._


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, had found both Knight Commander Cullen Rutherford and his daughter, Angel upon the training field. The young Templar kicked her father's ass a few times before quitting for the day.

She helped her father to his feet and the two were laughing it off together as a relationship between the two have kept them both very close indeed. As a father and daughter should be if her mother had lived to see her baby all grown up and wearing the armor of her ancestors.

After Angel walked off the training field, removing her helmet and gauntlets, Cailan had finally caught with her and asked her something. "Captain Rutherford, will you please do me the honor of coming for a mid morning ride with me?"

She nodded and said, "I'd be honored Cailan. But, don't be surprised if I haven't slept with a man, well, besides Papa, when I was a child."

Cailan asked her, "What do you mean Ma'am?" And Angel mentally cursed herself and replied, "What I meant Cailan was this. Whenever there was a thunderstorm when I was a young girl, I'd become frightened for some unknown reason and well, I would scamper to Papa's room and ask if I could sleep with him. And he always said yes, because he knew that I hated it when it rained with thunder and lighting going around within the distance. He had often told me that it was the Maker's way of making some noise and eventually, we both fell asleep together. And no, I haven't been with any men over the past three years because of the fact that I've led my chevaliers ever since, and I was never really interested. So, whenever I've encountered someone who was wanting to get me on my back, I always told them no. Of course, they're always the sons of nobles."

Cailan laughed with his captain as he finally understood what she meant and answered truthfully. "Love is real Ma'am and yet, the Maker always guides us to the ones he's meant for us." And Angel had finally figured out that Cailan was the man that both the Maker and the Dread Wolf have been guiding her to for over the past few years, and the two shared a chaste kiss because of it.


	20. Chapter 20

_Cailan was happy to be with just his captain, and Angel was feeling the same way with being with him as well, when they had gotten ambushed. By the Venatori no less. And the two killed them easily. _

_ Afterwards, they arrived at the river and both cleaned their arms and armor. And yet, the love is being felt between them both. And now, they both stripped to the skin and had gotten to it. Angel spread her legs and guided Cailan into her lower body, until their bodies were one._

_She's feeling Cailan thrusting back and forth, and yet, the deed is being done. she felt him moving his hands along side her body and yet, she's arching her back upwards to fully keep her body against his. They kissed just as he thrusted deeper into her. And now, after giving her his gift of life for the baby, Maker willing, the two remained still for a while before getting back to it._

_Angel gave herself to Cailan that day, and he gave himself to her. Both having done the deed with the Maker and the Dread Wolf watching over them and approving of their coupling that day. And they continued with their coupling, until they had gotten redressed and returned home to SkyHold._

_Both Cailan and Angel were flushed from the coupling that they had just done upon getting home, and it showed. She's blushing madly,and yet, he has the good grace not to say anything until he asks her father for her hand in marriage before the Maker._

_Later that night, she knew that there was going to hell to pay and there was hell to pay, when her father nearly losing his temper with his daughter over the fact that she was giving herself away to a chevalier._

_Angel's eyes were also blazing when she told him that she was eighteen and old enough to make her own choices,about whom she slept with and made love with their continued coupling. She stated, "Papa, I'm no longer a child, because I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen years old and yet, I'm able to make my own choices with whom I give myself to. You and Mama did when the two of you married over eighteen years ago. So deal with it."_

_Cullen knew that she was right but still, he pressed on with. "You are a young captain whose men respect and love her. And yet, you and Cailan fell in love. Maker, why would you give yourself to him before you two married? And please don't use your mother on me young lady. It bodes ill when you speak of the dead. And you are still a young girl whom everyone knows is the daughter of the Inquisitor and of the Knight-Commander."_

_Finally, the last statement pushed her over the edge and she lost her temper. "Papa, I know that I'm the daughter of both the Knight-Commander and the Inquisitor but you just see me as a young child who needs to be told what to do. But I'm no longer six years old and you need to let me grow up and be the woman that I could be, if I wasn't being held back. Because of the fact that you keep reminding me if who I am. I've kept that knowledge close until I shared it with my men and they didn't give a damn about it."_

_In hindsight, Cullen knew that she was right, but he knew that he had to protect her from being hurt when she piped up once more. "Papa, you may not like it, but my heart belongs to both you and Cailan. Please just back off and let me learn about being in love before I make the choice to become a full knight within the Templar ranks. If you don't like it, than just deal with it." _

_She stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes and wanting to cry somewhere on her own. Without any of her men seeing her crying her guts out. Lelianna knew that a furious row had went on between the two of them and asked. "Are you trying to keep her a little girl Cullen? because if you are, it's not working real well. She's a young woman who needs to know the love of another before she gets any older. And you do need to back off for a while. Let her spread her wings like a butterfly."_

_Cullen sighed and rubbed he back of his neck as he confided in the Nightingale. "Oh Lelianna, she's just a young woman, and yet, I was hoping that she would either become a full fledged knight in the Templars, but she's feeling the Maker and the Dread Wolf guiding her to Cailan and to having a family with him. Where did I go wrong with Angel? I knew that she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she sensed his eyes on her. But, I guess that I do have to let her go."_

_ Cailan had found her crying her heart out and he placed his arms around her for support when Mother Giselle found them and asked the young captain what was wrong. She told her everything, save for the coupling that the two had earlier that day. She nodded in understanding and suggested that they leave SkyHold for the time being. Maybe go to Redcliffe for a while to let tempers cool down and return when it's time to talk things through. _

_When, all of a sudden, there was an attack upon SkyHold and Angel was captured by the bastards. Venatori were everywhere and yet, nobody noticed that one mage had knocked her out cold and had an ax wielding giant of a man carry her away for ransom or for trade. Because both Cailan and Loghain are royal bastards of the king of Orlais._

_Cullen had his men finishing up the Venatori when one of the chevaliers brought Loghain to his side. Cailan was injured, but his wounds weren't severe enough to hold him back. A war council was convened and the boys told them the whole story. _


	21. Chapter 21

After several hours of being out cold, Angel had finally woken up from where she was at home, to a place that she was unfamiliar with.

From somewhere in the darkness came a voice saying. "It's good to see you're finally awake my Lady Trevelyan. How are you feeling?"

Angel had retorted to the voice saying . "I'm going to kill you when I get out of here you bastard. As to how I'm feeling, I'm just feeling peachy."

She smirked a bit when she heard a familiar chuckle. "I wouldn't really try. I've been after you for quite a while bitch, so get used to it."

She asked the voice. "Is this the assassin who wanted my mother dead? because if you are, then you are far too late. Eighteen years too late. She died when giving birth to me. So get over yourself on that one."

The assassin knew that she was right but pressed on. "You know, it's you that someone placed a price on my Lady. Because of the fact that you are guided by both the Maker and the Dread Wolf. I was hoping to know why and to find whomever gave you the blessing my dearest heart."

Angel sucked in her breath and held it for several seconds before releasing it and saying, "I'll never tell you, even if you do torture me for the information. You'll never get me to talk and tell you whom gave me the damned blessing."

Meanwhile,,, back in SkyHold, the defenders were counting up the wounded as well as the dead when Cole asked, "Has anyone seen Angel? I haven't felt her presence since before the attack as well as afterwards."

Cailan found Mother Giselle's body and placed her with the wounded when he heard Cole's question. He said what he was thinking. "I thought that she was with the chevaliers, but I checked and she wasn't there. But, I think that she was knocked out and captured by those bastards. The Venatori were most likely the ones behind this."

But Zevran disagreed saying. "I don't think so Cailan. The one who had planned out this attack knew Angel since she was a child, but she also knew her mother was dead. I believe that it was the self same assassin who was here weeks ago to kill Angel."

Cullen suddenly groaned as he realized who was after his eighteen year old daughter. His wife's own sister, Brianna who has always hated Lena's guts, and Angel's guts even more so. Solas asked him. What's the matter Knight-Commander? Do you know who was behind all of this?"

He nodded within reply and answered. "It's my sister-in-law, Brianna, who has always hated Lena's guts as well as Angel's. Because she's a mutt and yet, she has always wanted her dead. I can't believe how Brianna would have fitted into all of this without asking Angel."

The Therin boys had finally traded looks when Cailan piped up with some much needed information about Briana and her kidnapped niece. "Knight-Commander Rutherford, I know that I would be the last person to say this but, the reason why Brianna kidnapped her niece is because of the fact that she knows who we are. We're the bastard sons of King Alistair Maric Therin, and well, I'm in love with your daughter. Our mother was a maid servant from Orlais when he slept with her. She died young, but not before she told us who we really were. The princesses are our half-sisters and I'm sure she's also kidnapped them as well as their mother."

Everyone in the room was fairly shocked with the news when the girls arrived, much the worse for wear. They managed to escape with some help from Angel and Onyx managed to get them both to SkyHold. Angel was knocked about a bit, but the assassin knew that she was telling the truth and said in reply.

"I know, but this is to get some much needed payback to those bastard princes, for what they did to me and my men for 2 years."

Angel wasn't saying anything about it any further when she said. "You know, you look just like your whore of a mother whom I've hated for years before the bitch had finally died giving birth to you. Have a nice time with that going through your head tonight."

The princesses were scared beyond belief when they arrived at SkyHold, but at least they told the others all of the information that they had before they left Angel behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Angel acted like she didn't know what she was until she told her the truth. Of course, Angel knew who she met, both Cailan and his twin brother, Loghain.

"Cailan and Loghain Therin are the bastard princes I'm speaking of you spiteful little witch. They'll pay a pretty penny for you my dear. But, not till after my men are done with you. That;s for certain," and Brianna's men went on to take turns raping her until she was spent. And crying and whimpering from the unwanted pain. However, she is with child. It was due to the time when she and Cailan had their first coupling at the river that day, and the babe began to grow inside her.

Angel's heart sank, but at least, she knows they're safe, For now. That night, she prayed for a way out when there were sounds of fighting outside of her cell. She heard someone turning the key and her father got to her side and she flung her arms around his neck. Crying her heart out when he helped her to her feet and helped her out of the cave until they returned to the others. Cailan went to her other side and the three of them arrived back at SkyHold.

However, Brianna was still alive and Zevran had went after her trail after she left. Angel was moving a bit stiffly while taking a walk around the castle walls when her father fell into step beside her. He asked her, "Did you know that the Marics are related by blood?"

She sighed and said in reply. "Of course I did papa, I've earned their trust over the years and yet, I've just now found out that I'm pregnant with Cailan's child. I'll tell him when we get a chance alone together."

And later on that night, she managed to get Cailan alone and she told him the truth. Cailan, I've got to tell you this. I'm pregnant, and with your child. This was after everything within the time in my cell while my crazy aunt held me there."

He was startled but then he smiled and exclaimed very happily, "Maker, you are too good for me to be having a child. But here we are, having one together and out of wedlock to boot. But, let's do this properly, shall we? Angel Rutherford, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears started to glisten her eyes when she said simply. "Of course I will Cailan," and they kissed each other. And they started to work on their wedding plans straight away. Mother Giselle smiled as she watched the two young lovers embrace each other.

They managed to get their wedding ready for the month of May and Divine Victoria had married them and they got away for a while. To Orlais while the baby continued to grow within her womb. However, she knew that her crazy aunt was always after her when word had gotten to them saying that Brianna was dead, killed by their own assassin.

Winter tagged along with Cailan and Angel on their trip to Orlais. To a little town called Honey Creek, where the Therin boys grew up,and where their mother came from over 21 years ago. The townsfolk grew to love the young girl as one of their own because of whom she was married to and they returned home, to SkyHold.

Winter whined a bit when Angel's water broke, it was close to her time and well, the midwife, the healers and the surgeon were within SkyHold, and well, her husband sat behind her, giving her encouragement when she needed it. And telling Angel stories of his home and about the things he and his brother got themselves into. She whimpered in pain as the midwife said, "You'll be needing to push now Angel."

And as Angel began to push, she gripped Cailan's legs a bit, when she finally pushed the baby into the waiting midwife's arms. And the healers took the baby. The infant's cries filled the room as he was being tended to by the healers. Angel fell back, tired, after giving birth to their son, Cedric Luka Therin.


	23. Chapter 23

Angel Therin knew that she was a living legend when Varric told her that he was writing down her adventures as a part of a previous serial series that he had written years earlier... about her mother being the Inquisitior and her parents meeting and falling in love, having a child together and losing the love of his life, but also gaining a daughter for a beacon.

She laughed as she answered, "Varric, I knew there was something I like about you, besides being a fine crossbowman and a fine friend to both of my parents when they needed someone to vent to. Besides the others of course."

Dorian smirked a bit before saying, "I hope you're not about me my dear girl," as he approached the two. She actually blushed as she replied, "No Uncle Dorian, you know me better than that. But it's good to be able to hear your voice again," as the two embraced for the first time in years.

The rest came in after their quiet conversation and she greeted each of them by name, Blackwall, Sera, Vivenne, Iron Bull and his Chargers, Scout Master Harding, Dorian, Varric, Jospehine, Lelianna and Divine Victoria. With Cole and Solas trailing after her having a quiet conversation of their own. Morrigan tagged along behind the group with her mother, Flemeth. Who knew the young woman standing before her was the Inquisitor's daughter.

Cailan came up from behind her and put his around her waist and asked her. "How are you feeling love? I hope that you'll be able to keep your temper under control."

She asked him, "Why would you say that Cailan? I always keep my temper as cold as ice. And you know ."

Her father smiled as Varric told him. "Hey Curly, for all of those years of raising her on your own. I'd say you were a success and I'm sure Hawke would agree with me, if she were here today." Cullen nodded in agreement and said, "I hope that she has found her place by the Maker's side Varric. And I also hope and pray that my wife will be waiting there for me. When it's my time of course."

The two stood in comfortable silence when Cedric started to cry a bit and Angel went to attend him a bit. Angel's Chevaliers opted to break up, but all had promised to try and stay in touch with each other. Her husband smiled as he watched his wife doing what she has been doing since their son was born, breast feeding him and quietly singing an old lullaby that her father sang to her when she was an infant.

Everyone was gawking over the baby and his mother, so much so, that it reminded Cullen of holding Angel as a baby and having them fawn over her as well. It brought tears to his eyes and he said, "Maker, please watch over my daughter and son-in-law. May you grant them the peace and love of family and the grace of many children and grandchildren to come. And if I were to die tomorrow, to grant me the peace that I've been craving for over 58 years now."

They all had settled down for the evening meal and Angel had finally put the baby back in his crib that Blackwall had made for her over nineteen years ago. She's now using it for her son to sleep in at night, expect when he begins to fuss. But the two are content and well, they have many years yet to have some more children if they wanted to.

The music in the background was soft when Angel raised her voice in glad song. It was a familiar tune to her father and he couldn't help himself when his voice joined that of his daughter's that night. And yet, later on that night, everyone went to their beds for the night to sleep off whatever amount of ale they had drunk during the course of the meal and for chatting as well. Angel was about to pick her infant son when her husband beat her to it, Cailan picked Cedric up and they went to their quarters for some much needed sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_"All of this was recorded by my great-grandfather, Cailan Therin for future generations to read," thought Brianna to herself, "he knew that we would need to read the story of our family tree and add to it."_

_That story was always her best one when she's telling it to her siblings when they get frightened or need some courage to face the day. One of her brothers, Maric was always close with his sister for they are twins themselves. And both are mages to boot, so they became Arcane Warriors in the traditional training and the sense of the word._

_Every young Therin child, grandchild, and great grandchild are always adding more information to the pot of their family history and are happy to have that legacy of their female monarch, Angel Rutherford Therin to imitate as well. Each one, however has chosen a different path to follow and yet, they are closer to each other as a family should be. And for that, Angel would be proud of them all. And who knows, she may already be proud of them while watching over them from the Maker's side when she was called home._


End file.
